green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Claude Frollo (SSB5)
Special Moves Neutral B - Firing Fire When being charged it'll cause constant low knockback damage. And when fired it'll explode at contact, causing knockback damage if done with an enemy. He won't releas the fire until you let go the B button or charge it to the max. The more it's charged, the bigger and more powerful it'll be. You can fire 3 directions: Up, Down or straight. You choose any these by pointing with the joystick. Side B - Hell Dragger Even when done while airbone, you still peform your fiery flight. Press B while flying if you wanna stop it early with the explosion. Up B - Dark Cape Frollo use his Dark Cape to grab the opponents. You can also grab ledges too. Down B - Flamant Support Frollo summons a guard or a archer using his fire tourch,they stay still guarding their spot. There can be just one at a time, they axe close enemies and occasionally go archer against far away ones. Final Smash - HellFire Frollo summons a fire tornado & finish it off with an explosion. You can also doing in airborne & all enemies are frezee for short period of time. K.O.s KO 1: Aaaaaah!!! KO 2: ooooohhhh!!! Star KO: Uuaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Screen KO: aaaah!! Taunts Down Taunt- And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! Side Taunt- Leaving so soon? Up Taunt- Get out, you idiot! Victories/Lose pose Victory 1: Beata Maria Victory 2: Doing his epic face Victory 3: Screams "AAAAAAHHH" & lies down Victory 4 (against his buddy Gaston): Gaston, you are an idiot Lose: What?! ''Character Description'' Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda , but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Moveset Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Slaps twice, then swings his sword. Has slight ending lag. *Dash attack - Dives with a halberd. Has low damage and moderate knockback unless sweetspotted, in which case it deals high damage and burys the opponent. *Forward tilt - Waves his hand, causing flame to appear. A low-priority attack with high start-up lag. Not recommended. *Up tilt - Punches upward. Can juggle most characters up to 41%. *Down tilt - Sweeps his halberd low. Has a large, disjointed hitbox that semi-spikes midair opponents. Great for egde-guarding. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings his sword ahead, dealing INSANE knockback. High startup lag, but low end lag. *Up smash - Makes a wall of fire appear in front of him. *Down smash - Shoots fire at the ground, hitting multiple times. 'Other' *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *100% ledge attack - Brings a halberd down. The strongest 100% ledge attack in Lawl damage-wise, but has very low knockback. *Floor attack - Slaps the opponents legs. Has a 6% chance to trip those hit. *Trip attack - Slaps the opponents legs. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Alternate Movests This can be accesed by Customing your own Attacks or Amiibo Custom 1 *Taste The Fires of Hell! (Down B) *Fire throw (B Natural) *Burn!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Up B) *Frollo's Sword (Side B) Snake Codec Solid Snake: What's going on here?! This old guy is using fire magic... Colonel: That's Frollo, Snake. Frollo first appeared as Quasimodo's rival. But he really made his name in The Frollo Show. Snake: '''Are you kidding me?! '''Colonel: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Frollo Show ''is not that famous. Otacon just showed it to me yesterday. '''Snake: '''Should I keep a lookout for his fire magic thingy? '''Colonel:' That's pyrokinesis, Snake. And yes, watch out for Frollo's fire. It burns to the flesh and bone. Snake: '''Don't worry, you know from experience that I'm so much purer than those weak, licentious people. So... what do you think of Mei Ling? '''Colonel: (singing) Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin... Role In The Subspace Emissary *Frollo arrives to the Stadium where his Castle Landed, but then See's Mario, Link, Samus, Mega Man, Kirby, Meta Knight, Villager, and Rosalina. If they Defeated Frollo, they Fight Gaston, but if Fought the Other 7, Frollo would of had Fought the Devils of Hell. Wario Comes up and Strikes him to a Trophy. *Frollo and Gaston Goes through the Woods and then Fights Donkey Kong Trivia *Frollo has his own show called "The Frollo Show". *Frollo & Gaston both appeared in other Youtube Poops together (DinnerWarrior's YTP's for example...): #Both are Disney Villains. #They live in Paris, France. #Both of their films were made by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise (The Directors for Beauty & The Beast and The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Producer Don Hahn. *The Nostalgia Critic listed Frollo as Number 4 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. His song "Hellfire" was listed as Number 1 on his "Top 11 Villain Songs". His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed Frollo as Number 2 on her "Top 10 Evil Nostalgia Characters" list. *Despite being a "human", Frollo ranks as one of the most evil Disney villains due to his personality, xenophobic hate, immense political power and above-the-law status. *Frollo's behavior may suggest that he is a pyromaniac. *Frollo is Gatson's bro in The Frollo Show. *His moveset was Chincherrinas's first video in 2012. *Frollo made a cameo in CD-i Random RPG Battle when Gay Luigi called for help. Video Category:SSB5 Characters